1. Technical Field
Compact devices for characterizing spectral content of illumination sources, and more particularly, a compact spectrometer apparatus for characterizing an illumination source of a microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Microscope illumination systems are varied in their excitation spectra and/or by the type of illumination method used to illuminate a sample that is under examination. Currently, mercury, metal halide, tungsten, halogen, and xenon lamps, along with lasers and LED's are the most common illumination sources. Each method and illumination source has a unique light spectrum to illuminate the sample for bright field, fluorescence, total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF), or confocal microscopy. Along with the different spectra and power from the light source, there are multitudes of filters and dichroics that may be used to modify the light. Microscope users need to know that they are getting the proper light to their sample, with regard to both spectrum and power. There are power meters on the market that measure the total power to the sample, but they do not measure the full light spectrum. Knowing the actual light spectrum allows a user to know if he is applying the proper light to his sample.
Light sources can shift and change intensity over time. During an experiment, results can be compromised if the illuminator light output changes. In many circumstances, this occurs without the user being aware of the problem. During a long time-lapse experiment, it is very important for the light to be consistent. There are currently no devices to accurately measure the light output during these experiments.
What is needed is a compact device for measuring the brightness and spectral content of a microscope illumination source that can be used to check the validity of the excitation or transmitted light illumination. Another need is to do this check in real time, and without interfering with the microscopic observation and/or characterization of a sample itself.